Love Endures
by landofthekwt
Summary: Inuyasha returns home to find Kagome gone. He must endure to prove his love and meet her again. I do not own or profit from Inuyasha et al . It is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and various coroporations which own it or have a right to its use.
1. Separate Paths

Title: Separate Paths

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: G

Genre: Angst

Universe: Canon Post manga

Pairing: Inuyasha/ Kagome

Word Count: 247

Warning: Marital breakup Issekiwa Drift Theme

Summary: Inuyasha returns to an empty house.

When Inuyasha opened the door to his house he knew what he would find. The house was empty. No Kagome no children all gone. Kagome was his home. Without her love this place was just another house.

He had known that this parting was coming for some time. It was the reason that he accepted Sesshoumaru's summons to defend the Western lands. He could not face one more day of living in this house. The strain maintaining the charade of a loving husband and wife had become too much for him.

The love that he had felt for Kagome was gone. In its place there was a dull ache in his heart. It was ache of knowing that love had been replaced by a sense of duty . It was the pain of knowing that you faced a lifetime trapped in a relationship where the love had been drained from it.

When did love die? He did not wake up and find that he no longer loved Kagome. Somehow

in the course of living he and Kagome had just drifted away from each other.

He noticed a note on the table and sat down to read it.

Dear Inuyasha

Gone to mother's . Closed well. Come for me. I will wait for you.

Love, Kagome

Tetsuaiga clattered to the floor echoing in the house which was now as silent as a tomb. Inuyasha crumpled the note, laid his head on the table and cried. At least hope had not died.


	2. Homeward Bound

Title: Homeward Bound

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Angst/Romance

Universe: Canon

Rating: G

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Word Count: 890 including lyrics

Warning: This story is the conclusion of "Separate Paths" which was written for Issekiwa. Inusongfics Week 2 Songlyrics in bold

Summary: Inuyasha survives to meet Kagome and his children again

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Inuyasha et al. They are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and various corporations which own them or have rights to their use. I do not own She Sells Sanctuary. It is owned by the Cult and the person and corporations which own it or have rights to its use.

He had survived the Sengoku Jidai. He had survived the rise of the Tokugawas. He had survived the Mejii Revolution. He had seen the expulsion of the foreigners and the return of the foreigners. He had seen the rise of militarism and the advent of democracy. He had a ring side seat to hell from Sesshoumaru's castle on Kyushu. He had survived . Now he must prepare to meet Kagome

**the world**

**and the world turns around**

**the world and the world yeah**

**the world drags me down**

He had suffered. Without the help of Sesshoumaru and Rin taking him into the Western Shiro he would have broken down completely. Kagome's leaving with the children had taken the heart out of him. Sesshoumaru used the time keeping him busy fighting and educating him to manage the estate. Anything to keep his mind off his lost family Sesshoumaru knew that youkai faced with the loss of the their mates would often die..He needed a project to keep Inuyasha busy. Together the two of them adapted the Western lands from a feudal power into huge corporation that was ready to seize opportunities when the zaibatstu were broken up at the end of World War II. Anything to keep Inuyasha's mind off Kagome.

**oh, the heads that turn**

**make my back burn**

**and that heads that turn**

**make my back, make my back burn**

When 1981 rolled around Sesshoumaru eased up on the reins. The time had come to let Inuyasha protect Kagome. Inuyasha was allowed to be present at Kagome's birth. He saw her grow up . The biggest shock had to be the death of her father. Inuyasha had not known the time of place of the event. Still it was this event that brought Kagome to the shrine and the well where everything began.

**the sparkle in your eyes**

**keeps me alive**

**and the sparkle in your eyes**

**keeps me alive, keeps me alive **

Sesshoumaru saw in Inuyasha's eyes the love growing for Kagome again just as he had hoped. Inuyasha's protector status of his mate furthered the bond which was developing all over again. Sesshoumaru had succeeded. Seeing Kagome growing up had revived Inuyasha's love for her. Inuyasha was able to see what had caused him to love her. He went through roller coaster ride of the Quest that saw his realtionship with Kagome blossom into love..

**the world**

**and the world turns around**

**the world and the world yeah**

**the world drags me down**

When Kagome went down the well for the last time, Inuyasha finally approached the Higurashis. He informed Mrs. Higurashi everything that had occurred since Kagome had left. Mrs. Higurashi gladly allowed him to take up residence in Kagome's room. From this vantage point he would await the day that Kagome and his children returned through the well. When he had been the hanyou that Kagome had befriened, he had only his firerat robe to his name. Now he was one of the wealthiest men in Japan. He was able to assist the Higurashis and the Sunset Shrine.

**the fire in your eyes keeps me alive**

**and the fire in your eyes keeps me alive**

**i'm sure in her you'll find the sanctuary**

**i'm sure in her you'll find the sanctuary**

But wealth and power were not what he lived for. He lived for the woman who had revived him. He lived for the woman who refused to let him die. He lived for the woman told him he was not alone. He lived for the woman who told him that he had the right to be happy. He lived for the woman who told him that she loved him. He lived for the mother of his children. He lived for Kagome.

**and the world the world turns around**

**and the world and the world the world drags me down**

**and the world and the world the world turns around**

**and the world and the world and the world and the worl**

**and the world drags me down**

At last the time came when Inuaysha thought that Kagome and his children would come through the well. He was taking no chances. He sat at the bottom of the well waiting for her. He neither ate nor slept during his time. Finally exhausted he fell into a deep slumber. In his dreams Kagome appeared as an angel before to announce that she would be there soon.

**ah, hey yeah, hey yeah**

**and the world and the world turns around**

**and the world and the world**

**yeah, the world drags me down**

**and the world**

**yeah, the world turns around**

**and the world and the world the world drags me down**

Inuyasha was awakened by a blue light and a touch on his lips. He looked up to see the woman of his dreams standing before him. Through hazy eyes he reached out to grab her to make sure that she was real and that she would never leave him. Their children had yelled " Daddy" the moment they saw him and latched onto him where they could.

**sanctuary**

**sanctuary**

**sanctuary**

**sanctuary**

But his eyes were only for Kagome. She was his savior. She was the woman of his dreams. She was the one he loved. She was his home and he would never leave home again.


End file.
